


Liability

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Another songfic?, By Lorde, F/M, This is my brand now, it's not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Cassie's feelings on her and Tim's breakup.





	Liability

_Baby really hurt me._

Tim and Cassie’s breakup was almost inevitable. All they ever did was bicker. Cassie was 90% sure the team had made bets on when the dreadful day would come.

_Crying in a taxi._

He broke up with her via text. He didn’t even have the spine to do it in person.

_He don’t wanna know me._

He didn’t give her a chance.

_Says he made the big mistake of dancing in my storm._

_Says it was poison._

She tried her best to be a great girlfriend to him.

_They say, “You’re a little much for me.”_

Cassie knew she was intense- it came from her mother. But intensity was supposed to be associated with excitement.

_You’re a liability._

‘Too dramatic for me.’

_“You’re a little much for me.”_

She was a little much for herself too.

_I understand, I’m a liability._

_Get you wild, make you leave._

Because that’s what everyone did, right?

_I’m a little much for everyone._

Diana had told her first. That was the worst day of her life. Contrary to Tim, Diana stuck by her. Cassie was forever grateful for that.

_The truth is, I am a toy that people enjoy, until all of the tricks don’t work anymore._

That’s why Cissie and Stephanie ghosted her.

_I know that it’s exciting running through the night._

Going on new adventures together.

_But every perfect summer’s eating me alive._

She missed him.

_Until you’re gone._

Which he was.

_Better on my own._

Maybe her mom was right- she didn’t need boys.

_They say, “You’re a little much for me.”_

Jaime, Bart, and Virgil began ignoring her.

_I’m a liability._

Luckily, Diana was a good listener.

_So they pull back, make other plans, I understand._

_I’m a liability._

Leaving her.

_Get you wild, make you leave._

**_I’m a little much for everyone._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic! This is my brand now I guess. Sequel To Turning Out, Pt. II. The song is Liability by Lorde.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtvJaNeELic)


End file.
